


Trees

by Lucy_Jungkook



Series: teen wolf bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Other, Trees, Unicorns, because i'm too lazy to do 5, full shift!Peter, full shift!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Jungkook/pseuds/Lucy_Jungkook
Summary: Stiles hated trees. They made running through the woods substantially harder, what with all their thick roots and low, sharp branches jutting out level with his face. Add Stiles’s clumsiness to the mix and it was a recipe for disaster.(or 3 times Stiles hated trees +1 when he didn't)





	Trees

Stiles hated trees. They made running through the woods substantially harder, what with all their thick roots and low, sharp branches jutting out level with his face. Add Stiles’s clumsiness to the mix and it was a recipe for disaster- especially when he was panicked and running for his life. Stile had even accumulated a list of his many (many,many,many) reasons for his hatred of the devil’s twigs. There were lots, but he could certainly recall 3 that were prominent in his memory.

**1.**

The first time he knew he hated trees happened as he sprinted through the forest as fast as humanly possible, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears accompanied by his heavy breaths and the stomping of the beast’s large hooves behind him. He should really stop offering to be bait, one of these days his amazing skills weren’t going to save him from one of the many creatures that seem intent on getting a piece of his beautiful body. 

The being that was attempting to kill him this time was almost laughable……...a unicorn. A white, shimmering,  **_evil_ ** , unicorn. Contrary to popular belief, unicorns were not all glitter and rainbows….no- unicorns are actually murderous, fast and crazy animals that would kill anything and -more importantly- anyone, that crossed its path. And Stiles happened to be one of the idiots that dared to do so.

He had come across the unicorn’s lair on a trek through the woods. To be honest, Stiles had no idea why he had decided to walk through the forest in the first place, he had just gotten the urge to do so and started walking, not really questioning it. He had escaped that time, running out onto a road, to find that it had stopped following him. 

That was a week ago. After a week of extensive research, arguments about how to kill the creature and convincing Derek to let him be bait, he found himself in the forest once again, this time purposefully.

He had wandered around for a while, hoping to just stumble upon the unicorn’s lair once again, when the unicorn burst out from where it was hidden behind the trees (freaking  _ trees _ ) and charged at him. He froze for a millisecond before turning and running as fast as his legs would carry him. 

And that brings us to now, with him running desperately for his life.

It also brings us to the moment when he  **severely** fucks up. 

Stiles has watched a lot of horror movies. He know the rules: never split up, never go in the creepy basement and  **_never_ ** look behind you. You would think, because of this knowledge, he would follow said rules. Nope... Because Stiles is an idiot. 

He turns his head, looking behind him.

As he does this, he hits his head on a low hanging branch, causing him to fall backwards to the floor and bang his head against thick tree root. He scrambles to get to his feet as the sound of thumping hooves gets closer. As he stands, his head hits the branch once more and pain flairs through his brain. Just his luck.

He is about to start running again when the stomping stops and a large grey-black wolf flies through the air, catching the unicorn’s neck in its teeth and pulling. The skin and muscle comes away and blood spills from the wound. It stops and its legs buckle from under it as it falls to the ground and bleeds all over the forest floor.

Stiles, breathless, turns to the wolf.

“Thanks Peter.” he breathes, eyes droopy and head aching. He definitely has a concussion. 

Stupid trees.

**2.**

His second experience of despising trees was less life threatening and more annoying. 

It was a full moon and the pack were on their usual run, weaving in and out of the trees. Stiles had joined them, now a more important part of the pack.

The wolves were experts at maneuvering through the woods, dodging branches and jumping over roots. Stiles, however, was less of an expert and constantly tripped and stumbled in the dim light of the forest, only the moon to illuminate his path.

So far, he had yet to fall, but that would not last. 

Scott, who was running alongside him, albeit a lot faster, called out, his voice growly and a little muffled by his fangs,

“Stiles! You haven’t fallen yet! It’s a miracle!” 

And that one sentence (well, technically, 3 but… irrelevant) must have jinxed it, because, just as the words left Scott’s mouth, Stiles, who had been watching Scott talk with an amused look on his face, tripped over a large tree root, stumbling forward and falling flat on his face. He groaned and rolled over as the members of the pack that weren’t in full wolf form (so basically everyone except Derek and Peter) snickered at him. Even the ones who  **were** in full wolf form seemed to be laughing at him when they came closer, all having stopped when he fell. Peter approached him, pressing his cold nose to his neck. Stiles swatted him off, standing up, only to almost fall again after slipping on some damp moss, wacking his hand on the tree trunk in the process.

He cursed.

Stupid trees.

**3.**

His 3rd and most annoying contact with his hatred of trees happened with one specific tree. The Nemeton.

It was a quite annoying adventure, what with him dying and all.

The worst part wasn’t even him dying or the dark, creepy dreams that had him waking up screaming afterwards. No.

The worst part was the fact that his dad- his amazing, caring, wonderful dad- was trapped, hurt and bleeding beneath that stupid tree, the most stupid tree of all trees. 

The rest of it was just making him more pissed off.

If he had the power, he would rip Jennifer Blake apart piece by piece, but he didn’t so he settled with the knowledge that Derek and Scott would deal with her, while he helped his dad recover from the after effects of his troubles under that  **stupid tree** . 

His experience with the Nemeton was less physically painful and more infuriating than anything.

He’s pretty sure he almost had a panic and/or heart attack multiple times, but that’s probably him just being his over-dramatic self.

When they got home, Stiles stayed by his dad’s side for everything. He finally snapped when Stiles tried to follow him to the bathroom and ordered him to leave him alone, using his angry cop voice to send him to his room.

Stiles blames the tree for that…..stupid trees.

**+1**

Stiles wandered through the woods, Peter by his side .  They had headed into the forest to get away from the prying of werewolf hearing. 

Stiles kept glancing around wearily, eyeing the trees with distaste. 

After a couple minutes of walking, Peter let out an exasperated sigh,

“What is  _ wrong _ , Stiles?” he questioned, slightly annoyed.

“I don’t like trees.” Stiles mumbled, so quiet that, even with his enhanced hearing, Peter could barely hear him.

When peter had processed what he had said, he laughed, a deep rumbling sound that echoed through the forest.

“And that’s why i didn’t tell you!” Stiles protested, angered by his reaction.

Peter suddenly sobered, turning and walking up into stiles personal space. 

Stiles stepped backwards, but Peter followed, until Stiles’ back hit a tree.

“Freaking trees.” he grunted and Peter chuckled, before leaning close, grinning. He placed his hands either side of Stiles’ face on the thick trunk of the tree, boxing him in. 

Slowly, Peter pressed his lips against Stiles’, still smiling, while his back was pressed against the bark of the tree, though he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Stiles hated trees, but then again, perhaps he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta, I'm willing to help. My email address is in my bio. Thanks.  
> ~Lucy~


End file.
